Blue Gilly
| affiliation = | occupation = Martial Artist | jva = Makoto Naruse }} Blue Gilly is a martial artist from the Longleg Tribe. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Blue Gilly is an extremely tall man, as a member of the Longleg Tribe. He is a well-built individual with a thick neck and powerful, yet somewhat hairy legs. He has a square jaw and a thin nose. He has medium length indigo-blue hair, and sports a dark long sleeved shirt, with light-colored spots on it, which show his chest and stomach. He also wears a dark speedo, dark knee pads with light-colored X's on them, bandages around his ankles, and shoes with small heels. He has a tattoo on his thigh. Personality He appears to be a confident fighter with faith in his skills, and because of this he appears to enjoy taunting his opponents. He was also perceptive enough to discover Dagama's attempt to betray him and took the initiative to attack first. Abilities and Powers Being from the Longleg Tribe, Blue Gilly focused on training his long legs to fight in Jao Kun Do. He is able to kick his enemies, his legs being comparable to a steel whip and move his legs so fast that it is hard to predict from where his kicks will come. He was able to defeat Ricky, a notable participant in Block B, as well as take out Dagama with a single kick, and was seen unharmed after confronting all of those opponents. His arm stance is similar to Sanji's when he uses Diable Janbe. History Dressrosa Arc Blue Gilly entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. As soon as the battle royale began, Blue Gilly immediately faced some of the gladiators bribed by Dagama. Seeing that they are reluctant to face him, Blue Gilly taunts them, stating that they should get closer, as its no fun when they stay so far away. He then swiftly eliminates his opponents with his Jao Kun Do, grinning in delight. He then attacks Ricky with a kick, but his attack is dodged. Continuing his assault on the former gladiator, he manages to land a blow on his head, defeating the man. Blue Gilly then taunts Ricky, asking him what he was trying to cut with a blunt sword. He then proceeded to attack the group of gladiators around Elizabello II from behind, much to the surprise of one of the gladiators, who furiously wonders how he could possibly get them from behind. It was then revealed that he was actually working with Dagama the whole time as he took out several other gladiators that had also teamed up with the duo from the Prodence Kingdom. However, soon after this Blue Gilly turned his back to Dagama, who tries to stab him in the back. Dagama's attempt backfires, however, as Blue Gilly uses his long legs to attack Dagama before he can strike, knocking him out of the ring and straight into the path of a Fighting Fish. Blue Gilly then remarks how he can't believe that anyone could ever believe what a suspicious man like he said. After defeating Dagama, Blue Gilly turns to Elizabello II, remarking how there is nothing as unreliable as a naked king, before pointing out that the other gladiators are also turning against him. He is then shown looking puzzled as the king replies that it was actually them that were protected by the formation, and that there is nothing as dangerous as a naked blade. As he prepares to finally throw his legendary punch, one of the gladiators attempts to attack him, only to be knocked away by Blue Gilly. The martial artist declares that he will break Elizabello's neck, and prepares to use his Shooting Moon technique on the seemingly defenseless king. But before he can land his attack, the king finally unleashes his devastating punch, which immediately takes out Blue Gilly and the rest of the gladiators, except for Bartolomeo. Sometime later, Blue Gilly was supposed to receive treatment for his injuries but instead, he was thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys along with some of the disqualified participants. After Elizabello II commented on the uselessness of his King Punch, Blue Gilly informed him that they are trapped underground and wondered what plans are in stored for them. Shortly afterwards, he listens as Ricky reveals himself as the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. Major Battles *Blue Gilly vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Blue Gilly vs. Ricky **Blue Gilly vs. Dagama **Blue Gilly vs. Elizabello II References Site Navigation fr:Blue Gilly it:Bluegill Category:Longlegs Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters